The present technique relates generally to aviation systems, and more particularly, to ground power units. In particular, the present technique provides a system and method for providing power to an aircraft on the ground from a ground power unit using an automatically releasable connector.
A ground power unit (GPU) is often used to supply power to an aircraft on the ground, such as during passenger loading/unloading, servicing, or other ground support operations. The GPU generally comprises an engine driven generator having an integral power cord, which is connectable tightly within a power receptacle at an underside of the aircraft. In instances where the aircraft is moved without disconnecting the GPU, damage may result to the GPU and the aircraft.
Accordingly, a technique is needed for releasably coupling and automatically releasing a power connection between the ground power unit and the aircraft in response to movement of the ground power unit or the aircraft.